Scars III
by Nephthys1
Summary: *Chapters 2 and 3 are up!!* Harry and Draco get some unexpected visitors at their reception. What's the story behind that?
1. The Wedding

A/N: Hiya everyone! I'm back!! This is Scars 3!!! It starts with the wedding!!! It's written by Sarah and she did a lovely job. Thanks again to her!!! I really hope you like it. Of course I thank all the reviewers who reviewed (well duh! Reviewers review!!) Scars 2!! I thank you all so much! Well, enough talking, let's get on with the story!  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Colin occupied a small room where Ron was constantly saying, "Don't worry Harry."  
  
Colin kept smiling up at him and reminding him, "Just because you'll be  
  
married doesn't mean we aren't going night clubbing twice a week."  
  
Harry was nervously combing his hair, "Harry," said Colin, "Give it up, it's useless."  
  
"You're right Colin, I'm just nervous I guess," said Harry.  
  
"Well I'm sure after tonight your hair will be worse".  
  
"COLIN!" screamed Harry.  
  
"What you know I'm right".  
  
"I guess".  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was putting his hair in a ponytail, he was wearing a Blue tuxedo, type thing, with a silver shirt underneath, (he was going commando, *drools*)  
  
"Draco, are you ready?" asked Lucius.  
  
"I'm ready, just really nervous," Draco replied to his father.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and walked out of his room; Harry was outside infront of all his and Draco's guests. Draco saw Harry and his heart skipped a beat. Harry felt his presence and smiled at Draco who was standing at the opposite end of the isle. The wedding march started playing (by Ginny by the way.) Draco walked up to Harry and took his hand. They both turned to face Dumbledore, (who was going to marry Harry and Draco), Dumbledore had his customary twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"We are gathered here today to marry Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, does anyone appose?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore continued when no one opposed, "I believe you two have written your vows."  
  
Harry smiled and turned to Draco, "Draco Malfoy, I love you with my heart, you are sweet, and caring, we may not of noticed it at first but we are soulmates, and that's why I slipped this ring on you this day."  
  
Draco smiled, "Harry James Potter, you are everything I never knew I always wanted, I love you."  
  
It was short yes, but Harry loved it.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up again, "Draco Malfoy, do you take this man to become your husband, and best friend in life?"  
  
"I do".  
  
"And do you Harry Potter take this man to become your husband and your best friend in life?".  
  
"I do".  
  
"The rings please".  
  
Ron and Colin stepped forward, as did Lucius and Remus. Remus passed a ring to Lucius who passed it to Draco who slid it on Harry's ring finger. Ron passed Colin a ring who passed it to Harry who slid it on Draco's ring finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you married, I present to this group, husbands Harry James Potter, and Draco Malfoy-Potter".  
  
Everyone was shocked beyond belief Draco took Harry's last name, except Harry, Draco, and Dumbledore, of course.  
  
"Well go ahead kiss".  
  
Harry and Draco smiled and kissed passionately for about two minutes. Everyone cheered.  
  
This is the set up:  
  
Ginny Dumbledore  
  
Draco Harry  
  
Lucius Remus James Sirius  
  
  
  
Nacrissa Amelia Twin Twin Jamie Hermione  
  
Bill Charlie Percy Arthur Molly Fred George  
  
A/N: so don't you agree Sarah did a lovely job?? Please review!! Second chapter will be up soon!! 


	2. The Reception

The Reception  
  
'Drake, I'm nervous, Snape's coming too' Harry said, pacing through the Great Hall.  
  
'Don't worry love, he won't cause too much of a problem' Draco said, taking  
  
Harry's hand.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Remember my mum's here'.  
  
Harry grinned. They were standing in the empty Great Hall of Hogwarts  
  
castle, but it would soon be full with a lot of people. Just at that moment  
  
the doors opened and the first few people came in. They walked straight to  
  
Harry and Draco.  
  
'Congrats you guys' James said, crying a bit.  
  
'Ah come on dad, don't cry' Harry said laughing, slapping him on his back.  
  
'You'll get your presents when we are home tonight' Sirius said grinning.  
  
'Right' Draco said.  
  
The men hugged their "kids" and then went over to a table, to get some  
  
punch. More people now came in. Draco and Harry each greeted them and took  
  
their presents from them.  
  
'Oh, here comes Snape' Harry said nervously.  
  
'Hello, Severus, mum' Draco said politely.  
  
Snape was accompanied by Draco's mother and niece.  
  
'Hello Draco, congratulations, to both of you' Snape said, giving Draco and  
  
Harry a handshake.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'Here's your present, your mum bought it though'.  
  
The present was beautifully wrapped. Draco took the present from him and put  
  
it on the table behind them. They were going to open all the presents  
  
tonight. Snape, Narcissa and Amy went to mingle. Draco and Harry greeted the next  
  
people.  
  
'Cho?' Harry asked surprised.  
  
'Hello Harry, congrats' Cho said hugging Harry and then Draco.  
  
'What are you doing here?'.  
  
'Well, I read in the paper that you were going to get married and I was so  
  
surprised, you know, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy getting married. So I  
  
thought I would come here' Cho said smiling.  
  
'Well, glad you came' Draco said.  
  
'Mummy, who's that?'.  
  
Cho looked down and she picked a little boy up.  
  
'That's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter'.  
  
'Are they married?'.  
  
'Married, yes they are sweetheart' Cho said laughing.  
  
The small boy giggled.  
  
'Is that your child?'.  
  
'Yeah he is, Cedric jr. is his name, say hello Ceddy'.  
  
'Hello, Harrie and Drakow'.  
  
Both boys laughed.  
  
'You named him after Cedric?'.  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
'Who's his father?'.  
  
'That would be me' someone said.  
  
Harry and Draco looked up a bit, to see a young man, with light brown hair.  
  
'Congratulations' he said.  
  
'Do we know you?'.  
  
'Well, not me, but you did know my brother'.  
  
'Who's he then?'.  
  
'Cedric Diggory'.  
  
'Diggory?'.  
  
Cho smiled.  
  
  
  
'I probably should explain that to you two, but more people want to meet you  
  
so I'll come back later okay?' Cho said.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
Cho, Cedric and Patrick Diggory walked away.  
  
'Do you believe that?' Harry said.  
  
'Not really' Draco said smiling.  
  
The night went on and on, Harry and Draco shaking hands with all the guest,  
  
which was about 250 people. They both were really tired after that and went  
  
to sit with their dads.  
  
'Tired?' Lucius asked.  
  
'You bet, I'm totally spent' Harry said.  
  
'Not for tonight I hope?'.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
'No, I would never be too tired for that! Don't worry sweet'.  
  
Harry softly kissed Draco.  
  
Remus looked up.  
  
'I guess Cho wants to speak to you two' Remus said, smiling at Cho.  
  
A/n: okay, bit short, I know but I promise you the next chapter will be  
  
longer, at least I hope. It will explain why Cho is together with Patrick  
  
Diggory, Cedric's 2 years older brother! Please review!!! 


	3. The Diggory "Affair"

A/n: So, what's all this, Cho's together with Cedric's brother? And they have a child? Well, read to find out!! Thanks to my beta Misty!  
  
The Diggory "Affair"  
  
Harry and Draco followed Cho and Patrick. They stopped at a table in one of  
  
the corners.  
  
'So, what's up?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well, it's really a long story'.  
  
'We have time'.  
  
'Well, I'll start at the beginning'.  
  
Cho took a deep breath and started talking.  
  
'Well, Ced and I were together for about a year when the Tournament took place. We had been through a lot, my sister dying and all that. When Dumbledore notified us of the Tournament Ced asked if I would mind if he entered. Of course I didn't, because if he got through I was almost certain he would win. So he put his name in the goblet. When his name was called out I was so happy. But then your name got called out. I almost knew something would happen if you competed, but I didn't say anything, not even to Ced. The night before the first task we erm, we slept together and a couple of times after that too. I guess that was wrong of me. Cause 2 days before the  
  
last task, I got really sick. I first thought it was because I was down in the lake with the second task, you know? Well, my friend saw something was wrong with me and she thought that maybe I was pregnant. So I took a pregnancy test and it seemed I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell Ced at first, cause he needed to focus on the Tournament. I decided to tell him after the Tournament. But then you and Ced got portkeyed. You were gone for about 2 hours. I got really worried, what if something happened to Ced and then he would never know he was going to be a father. I was right, Ced died and I was so sad. He never knew I was pregnant. I blamed myself for not  
  
telling him sooner. Then his parents and Patrick came to school. I told them I was expecting Ced's child. They were really happy. That summer I stayed at their house, the reason of that was that my parents had kicked me out. Patrick and I got really close but we made sure we didn't fall in love. When Tommy was born Patrick played with him as a father. Tommy really liked him  
  
and I guess I too started to like him. Everyone in the neighborhood thought we were together and we never told them Patrick wasn't Tommy's real dad. When Tommy was 2 we got married. Tommy needed a father and Patrick was the best father he could get, when his real dad had died'.  
  
'Wow, that must've been really tough on you'.  
  
'Yeah, it was, but I'm glad I wasn't alone' Cho said, smiling at Patrick.  
  
'Mummy? I'm tired' Tommy said, running towards them.  
  
'Yes dear, we'll go home. Good-bye Harry. Good bye Draco'  
  
Patrick took Tommy in his arms. He shook hands with Harry and Draco and they said their good-byes. Cho both hugged them.  
  
'Good luck Cho' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, you too. Maybe you could visit us sometimes?'.  
  
'Yeah, we will, owl me okay?'.  
  
'Sure, Bye guys! Have fun on the honeymoon!' Cho said grinning.  
  
Harry and Draco smiled. They waved them good-bye and then went back to their family, their large family you could say.  
  
A/n: Okay, I promised you this was going to be long but it wasn't. Next chapter will feature Harry and Draco's presents from their family and friends and the beginning of their honeymoon. Where will they be going? Keep checking to see if the next chapter will be up!! Please Review!!! 


End file.
